Loved in The Dark
by voltri princess
Summary: Paul returns from Hollywood. Leah and Nahuel have a beautiful daughter named Iris. Iris grew fully four months after birth to look the age of seventeen. Paul can't stop his feelings neither can Iris. What happens when an unexpected imprint happens?LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note

Hi everybody! Was reading some Twilight fanfics and there are a lot of amazing ones! I got a great idea! I hope you love it! Please read and review and hopefully follow! Thanks I own nothing but a few ideas and characters. I apologize for my spelling. FOR ALL BETAS OUT THERE: I'm looking for a beta to look over my Fanfictions and make them even better.

**Paul's Point of View**

For the first time in a year I decided to go back to La Push. I missed my brothers. Sure I would start phasing again but I'm ok with that. Now that I'm normal again I hate it. Being a werewolf is more fun. I'm respected not treated like an asswhole. I'm ready to accept being a werewolf and I'm ready to find my imprint.

Quickly I ran to my room and grabbed a duffle bag. I stuffed four pairs of jeans, two pairs of sweatpants, six t-shirts, two sweaters, boxers, socks and my new IPod. I grabbed all the money from the safe in the back of closet. It was a good 120,000 dollars. I shoved some in my wallet and the rest in my socks. I ran to my kitchen grabbed my car keys and phone.  
>"Hey Paul where are you going?" asked my roommate Matt.<p>

"Back to my hometown" I said.

"Are you coming back?" he asked again. Matt was a good kid he become my best friend in the last year.

"I don't think so. I'm going to look for my one and only" I grinned.

"The girls here are hot!" exclaimed Matt.

"They are but there's nothing more to these Hollywood girls. They're bimbos" I laughed. (*AUTHOR'S NOTE* no offense to anyone in Hollywood*).

"Yea kinda but, good luck buddy" he grinned and I headed off to the airport.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I watched Leah's daughter Iris twirl around the small living room of my dad's house. She was just born four months ago but she's already looks the age of a seventeen year old. The reason was because of the werewolf genes human and vampire genes. Harry died the day she was born. She's practically the sun to everyone in this time of mourning because of that and because Paul had left last year. Her name doesn't match her looks at all except her eyes. Her eyes are blue but they look silver. She has long wavy black hair. She has an hour glass figure. I thought of her as my little sister. She's nothing like her parents, Leah and Nahuel. She's quiet at times but is talkative when it's something she's passionate about. She's artistic. Very artistic. She's always painting, drawing, dancing, writing, listening or playing music. Everyone single person that has ever met her has loved her.

Now she was swaying back and forth to a soft classical song and oohs and aahs at certain parts. It was enchanting. Even Reneesme watched her in awe.

"Uncle Jake?" she asked when the song ended.

"Yea?" I asked back.

"Did you like it?" she questioned her doe eyes wide and innocent gleaming bluish silver.

"It was beautiful we all loved it" I spoke for everyone because I knew they did who wouldn't? She smiled exposes a set of white teeth. Iris ran over to her dad her raven black loose curls following behind. I was proud to be her godfather. She was a smart girl and I hope my children will be the same.

**Iris's Point of View **

I removed myself from my dad's hug and went outside. Soft snow began falling and a felt a smile tug on my lips. "I'm going for a walk" I called to my parents. I heard okays and I let my bare foot touch the soft white sparkly snow. It was cold on my warm skin. My pale blue dress blew lightly in the soft wind. I took more careful graceful steps down the driveway. When I reached the woods I could smell a new scent. It was smelt like fire and crisp fall leaves. I began to sing Think of Me from Phantom of The Opera. I followed the scent and let my voice carry through the woods.

I heard a rapid heartbeat close by. Soon I saw a tall figure with dark black hair. His black hair was spiked; he had black soulful eyes, a strong jaw, luscious lips and muscles. I sang and danced gracefully around in front of the handsome stranger.

"Think of me waking silently. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind" I sang clearly and elegantly. I twirled around on my toes my dress and curls blowing in the wind I created. I began to head back to my house still singing. He followed me. When I was halfway home I stopped and I did my big finale. His eyes were wide in awe and I smiled. I turned to leave.

"Wait" he said and I turned around.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the music of the night" I grinned and left before he could stop me again.

**Paul's Point of View**

Who is that girl, I thought. The girl was beautiful her raven black hair was perfect, her bluish silver eyes were alluring, and her full pink lips were enticing. Quickly I tied my clothes around my ankle. I phased for the first time in ages. I grabbed my duffle bag with my teeth and began to run to Billy's house.

_Paul your back, _Embry hollered in my head.

_I sure am I came back to find my imprint, _I thought.

_I'm sure you'll find her, _said Seth in my mind.

After five minutes I arrived at Billy's. I phased back and through on my clothes. I walked in and everyone stared in shock. Then suddenly I was tackled with hugs even from Leah and her imprint. When everyone was done hugging me Sue went into the kitchen to grab some food for me. Then I noticed her. It was the girl who sang to me in the woods! Suddenly I felt my world shift. I only saw her. Then I saw images of her hugging me, kissing me marrying me and being mine. When I returned to reality I snapped my face back to normal. I didn't want anyone to know. I just imprinted.

"Oh Paul I almost forgot! Meet Nahuel's and my daughter Iris" Leah said hugging the girl I had just imprinted on.

Oh shit I'm fucking screwed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter you'll love it! LEMONY! Read, Review, and Follow please.**

**Iris's Point of View**

I'm aware of imprinting. I've grown up around it. I could tell by the look on Paul's face for a brief second and the rush of feelings I was having. Mom smiled at Paul and said we were going home. I put on my shoes and followed my mom out the door looking down. I could feel Paul's heavy gaze on me. My cheeks flushed from the thought of Paul looking at **me **and from the cold. My dad drove us home in our Jeep. When we got home I raced to my room. I sat on my silk comforter from Aunt Nessie in the dark. Like I had left it the doors to my balcony were open letting in the cool breeze and basking my room in the moonlight.

"Sweetie dad and I are going to a hotel in Seattle for the weekend. Will you be ok here by yourself?" asked my mother smiling.

"Yeah I'll be fine mom. Bye dad bye mom love you have fun" I grinned. They smiled and left. I heard their car leave the driveway and race off. Sighing I leaned into my headboard. Paul imprinted on me, I thought. How is that possible? Suddenly a dark figure was in the doorway of my room. I recognized the scent; the scent of fire and crisp autumn leaves. I reached to turn on the light.

"Leave it off" said his husky voice softly. I obeyed. Slowly he walked forward to the foot of my bed and my heart began to race.

"Don't be scared" he said soft and sweetly.

"I'm not" I whispered.

"Good" he grinned and crawled onto the bed. He then hovered over me. I couldn't see his face but, I knew it was Paul. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I've never been daring but slowly I used my arms to lift me up more so my lips were barely an inch from his.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I whispered my heart racing. His lips then softly touched mine. I realized how strong the imprint bond was when he kissed me. It sent shocks through my lips to the rest of my body. I curled my fingers into his hair. His arms wrapped tightly around me. Paul held me tightly me pressing me to his chest. His chest was bare and sweltering hot but amazing. Tenderly he sucked on my bottom lip slowly. At first it was soft like a child sucking their thumb. It then became more sexual. Lightly he nibbled my lip causing my legs to intertwine his and make my back arch a little. I let my hands slide from his hair to go under his arms and clutch his broad shoulders.

"Iris" he whispered kissing my cheek then my jaw then down my neck. Softly he licked the crook of my neck the bit it lightly. That aroused me and I let a moan escape my lips and I felt wetness between my legs. Suddenly he growled into my ear.

"Am I arousing you?" he asked growling sexily into my ear sliding his large hand up dress to play with my lacy underwear. I felt myself get wetter and I let out a small whimper.

"I can smell you" he growled "I want you so bad".

"Then have me" I whispered with sexy edge to my voice which I didn't expect. He then looked me in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm your imprint aren't I?" I asked with the same sexy edge. I saw a grin spread on his face and he kissed my lips again.

"Paul" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My parents are gone for the weekend so you can have me as long as you want" I grinned. In my mind I secretly hoped for him to take my virginity tonight. I didn't care if we had just seen each other less than an hour ago. It doesn't matter I'm his imprint.

"I'll make it the best weekend of your life" he said kissing down my neck. Paul slid down my body and slid under my dress. I felt his lips kiss right above my underwear on my right hip. His teeth then grazed my skin. Slowly I could feel the lacy fabric go down from my hips to my thighs to my knees then completely off. Suddenly Paul's face was above mine with my panties in his mouth. He wore a sexy grin and his eyes were full of both lust and love. He swung his head to the left and my panties flew across the room. I giggled and he lifted me up to unzip my dress. He did so achingly slow letting his fingers grazing down my back. He pulled my dress off and threw it over his shoulder. Paul stood and took off his shorts and put the small package from his back pocket on the night stand. His muscles looked so sexy I felt myself get even wetter. He crawled back on top of me. I slammed my lips to his shoving my tongue into mouth exploring it. He pressed himself against me pinning hands above my head. He gained dominance with ease. He kissed down my neck then down my chest.

**Paul's Point of View **

Slowly I kissed the valley between her breasts. I felt her shiver in pleasure and I smelt the sweetness that came from between her legs. I moved my hands and unclasped her bra then removed it slowly. I knew this was her first time. I was going to make it a night to remember forever. I hovered over to get a good look at her. Her black curls splayed across her pillow. Her blue silver eyes were hazed over gleaming with love and lust. Her feelings echoed mine! Her breasts weren't small but weren't double d's they were perfect. Her nipples were pink and perked up ready for me. Iris's stomach was flat and smooth and needed to be kissed. I looked at the place that contained the sweetest nectar in the world. That was the place I would enter and take her high and make her feel my love in every possible way. Then her legs were long and smooth. She was perfect she deserved to be worshiped. She was more beautiful than any super model or anyone in the world.

"You're beautiful" I mused. She blushed red and touched my face. She then trailed her soft small hand down my chest sending lava through my body. Her fingers grabbed the waist band of my boxers and grinned mischievously.

"Those come off now" she grinned. I felt my eyebrows rise.

"Hey! I'm usually not daring! You're lucky I even kissed you. So off now!" she demanded. I grinned, stood up took off my boxers and "Little" Paul stood at attention hard as a rock. Iris's eyes were wide but she had a smirk on her face. I got back on the bed and kissed the side of one of her breasts. I caught the nipple of that breast in-between my lips. Her breath hitched and her heart began beating faster. Swirling my tongue around her erect nipple I squeezed the other.

"Fuck" she moaned her hands clutching my shoulders. The sound of her moan made my cock twitch. I did the same to her other breast. I grazed my nose down her stomach to her silky folds. The smell overwhelmed me. I kissed her in the place where not person has before.

**Iris's Point of View**

Paul's lips pressed to mine and I felt lava folding my body. He slid his tongue between my lips. His tongue moved in magical ways touching certain parts sending me into bliss. He kissed my bellybutton when was dry.

"Damn it Iris! I can't control myself any longer!" he growled. Getting frustrated I took my finger and placed inside myself and started pumping. My finger was gone as fast it was there. Paul's face hovered over mine fuming with anger.

"That's my job!" he growled.

"Then do it!" I roared back. His long finger was inside me pumping slowly. I moaned begging him for more.

"More" I moaned. He pumped faster and faster. I was moaning nonstop but he wasn't go nearly as hard or as fast as I wanted. He added a second finger and I began riding his finger. I heard him growl and remove his fingers. The werewolf and vampire in me tackled him so he was now on his back and I was on top my desire taking over.

"Paul you will fuck me! And you will fuck me now or so help me god!" I growled. In a flash he was on top of me the tip of him touching my entrance. With one slow thrust I felt the barrier break and I held back my scream.

"I'm so sorry" said Paul and his tears fell on my cheek. He kissed every part of my face tenderly. When the pain went away I rotated my hips coaxing him. In a slow rhythmic pace he pulled in and out.

"Faster damn it!" I moaned. His thrusts picked up in pace and I heard him grunt into my neck.

"God… Faster Paul faster" I moaned. He slammed his hips against mine and I slammed mine to his. His fingers played with my clit and my fingers dug into his shoulder. After one more thrust my body was shaking with pleasure.

"FUCK PAUL YES!" I screamed.

"DAMNIT IRIS!" he grunted still pounding into me. When I stopped shaking I collapsed into the bed panting and he laid on my chest his face next to mine and His fingers through my hair.

"Paul?" I asked softly looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked and kissed my lips.

"I love you" I whispered and with those words he slammed his lips to mine and then pulled back grinning.

"Iris I love you so much" he said placing tender kisses all over my face.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Your my imprint no force could separate us. Nothing with stop me from loving you. If you died I would kill myself to be with you" he said seriously looking me in my eyes. Tears fell down my face and I smile spread across my lips.

"Don't leave me Paul"

"Never" he grinned and held me tight.

Tonight was a night I would never forget.


End file.
